The Shaman Switch
by Katt-Swann
Summary: Yoh and Amidamaru have switched places! How will they prove to their friends that they are'nt joking-and more importantly- how will they switch back?
1. Default Chapter

I am not Shonen Jump and I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I am just a huge fan who is using the idea for her twisted little stories.

Chapter 1

AAAAH!!! I'M A GHOST!!!

Yoh Asakura opened his eyes and looked at the room around him. He yawned and said, "Boy, it sure is a great day to be a shaman!" He stretched his arms and pulled the sheets of his bed back when he noticed something strange._ He didn't feel the sheets move._

Come to think of it, his voice had sounded funny, too. "This is all just freaky," he said as

he stepped out of bed, but something was wrong._ Yoh didn't feel the floor._ "My feet must be cold." He said as he looked down at where his feet usually were, but taking the place of them was a wisp of something gray, sort of like smoke. Yoh was astonished. He put his arms in front of him and looked them up and down. They were huge! He looked at the rest of his body, and his eyes widened in shock and horror at the samurai robe he was wearing. "Oh, _no!_" He whispered hoarsely as he sped over to the mirror on the wall and looked into it. Yoh couldn't belive his eyes. The image looking back at him from the mirror was Amidamaru's face! Yoh knew he must be dreaming, but nevertheless, he fainted backwards onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Amidamaru was exploring the huge lake beside the hotel that Yoh & company had checked into three days ago when suddenely he felt like he couldn't breathe. But he didn't have to breathe before. He opened his mouth in surprise and choked on water. As he continued to struggle, he immediately swam upward to find that he wasn't far below the surface of the lake. Amidamaru popped out from the water and spit some out, taking in deep, thankful breaths. "What was that all about?" he asked himself. His voice had sounded funny. Puzzled, Amidamaru swam to the lake shore and clmibed out. He felt cold. He hadn't felt cold for 600 years. He looked down at his soaking wet clothes and was flabbergasted at what he saw. He was wearing a white

t-shirt and green pants, not to mention that he was the size of a child! Amidamaru immediately fainted backwards into the grass.

"Rio! Rio, something's wrong with Amidamaru! Rio, get in here!" Trey yelled for help as he walked into the room that Yoh had chosen to stay in at the hotel. "Alright! You do not have to yell," Rio replied as he walked casually into the room. "What is wrong, Trey?"

"See for yourself!" Trey said unsteadily as he pointed toward the ghost laying

flat on his back. "Holy spirit!" Rio ejaculated as he raced over to Amidamaru's side.

"What did you do to him?" Rio asked Trey in exasperation.

"I didn't do anything to him! I was only coming in here to wake Yoh up when I found him like this," Trey answered. Suddenely the door burst open and in came Lenny, dragging Yoh's limp body by his arms. "I need help!" he cried as he pulled Yoh over to the side of the bed. Rio and Trey immediately came over and helped Len lift Yoh onto the bed. "I found him beside the lake, passed out like this," Lenny explained as he sat down on the bed to rest. "Maybe another shaman surprise-attacked him!" Trey exclaimed. "It is a possibility," Rio replied. "We found Amidamaru over there like that

also," He finished, motioning to the see-through figure lying on the ground. Len gasped and jumped over to Amidamaru. "Bason!" He called, and the spirit of an ancient Chineese warrior appeared next to him. "Yes, Master Len?" Came Bason's voice.

"Bason, could you wake up Amidamaru?" Len asked. "I'll see what I can do," Replied

Lenny's faithful guardian ghost, and he smacked Amidamaru across the face, waking him with a start. Amidamaru turned toward Bason and said, "Whoa, thanks. I needed that."

He arose and looked around at everyone, saying, "I know you guys are my friends, but what are you all doing here?" Everyone looked at him strangely. Then Trey answered, "I found you in here on the floor, then called to Rio for help, who came in immediately, then Lenny here burst through the door dragging Yoh. We helped him get Yoh onto the bed, then Len called Bason and had him wake you up, which leads us to this moment."

Amidamaru smiled playfully and said, "For real, guys! How could I be on the bed when

I---" Here he trailed off when he saw the limp form on the bed. Lenny then replied,

"I think Bason knocked you a little too hard, Amidamaru."

Suddenely Yoh groaned softly, and everyone returned their attention to him. "Master Yoh! Good to know you are alright!" Rio exclaimed.

"What happened?" Yoh asked wearily, taking in his surroundings. "And why are you calling me-" Suddenely Yoh stopped as he spied Amidamaru. "Some thing seriously strange is going on," He said.


	2. A Long Ride

I am not Shonen Jump and do not own Shaman King or any of its charachters. I'm just a huge fan using them for her twisted little stories.

The Shaman Switch

Chapter 2

A Long Ride

"Very funny, Yoh! Do you really expect us to believe that?" Trey laughed.

"I told you, I'm not Yoh, I'm Amidamaru!" Yoh moaned loudly. "Somehow Yoh and I got switched and now I'm in his body and he's-well-- a ghost. Isn't that right?" he finished, looking over at Amidamaru, who answered,"Yeah, totally! Now, we really need you guys' help to get back to who-I mean where--I mean--oh, just help us get back to normal!!!"

"This is very strange for you both," commented Len, who had been quiet for some time,"That you would be playing tricks on us like this, because April Fools' Day is seven months away."

"Master Len is right," added Rio. "Why would you-- and how, not to mention-- be switched? This is not a funny joke."

"It's not a joke!!!" Thundered Amidamaru, "And just to prove to you so, I will tell you something that only I know, and Amidamaru will tell you something only he knows."

"But you are Amidamaru," commented Trey a bit confusedly. Both Yoh and Amidamaru sighed exasperatedly. Yoh said, "All right, Len. Do you remember last summer when we sneaked off into the forest three miles from Yoh's house and fought that huge shikigami together?"

"He's right!" Len answered, taken aback. "Amidamaru and I were the only ones who knew!"

"Right," said Amidamaru. "And Rio, remember that time when—" here Amidamaru leans over toward Rio and whispers something in his ear. When Amidamaru draws back, Rio looks angry, crosses his arms, and answers through gritted teeth, "Yes, _quite_ well. This is Yoh Asakura."

Everyone except Len & Rio exchanges surprised looks, then return their attention to Yoh and Amidamaru. "So you mean _you're_ really Yoh," said Trey, pointing to the ancient samurai warrior ghost floating by the mirror on the wall. " And _you're _really Amidamaru?" said Len as he gestured to the thirteen year-old lying on the bed. "Yes," they answered in unity. The spirit said, "And now that you guys know the truth, the author can start calling us by our real names." (A/N: Sorry, guys. I was building the story.) "That's all right, Katt, we understand," said Amidamaru.

As everybody filed into the lobby, Pilika was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for them.

"Hey, guys! You sure slept in," she said as they walked toward her.

"Hey, sis," said Trey to Pilika. "Do you know where Anna is? We sort of have something to tell you both." Pilika nodded and answered, "Anna's outside waiting for us with Morty. We have to leave today. She's already got everyone's things packed." So everybody walked outside into the sunlight, squinting slightly at its brightness, and saw Anna waiting for them by a row of brand-new bikes. "Anna, how did you get all these?" Mused Rio as he walked up to her. "I did a little trading,"

she answered. "Now everybody get pedaling. Your bags are on the back of your bikes." As Anna

directed everyone to their bicycles, Amidamaru made no noise, nor moved a bit, until- "Yoh, can you hear me? I said, your bike is the green one!"

Amidamaru jumped a little, turned toward Anna, and said, "Um, how do you ride these things?"

Anna looked flabbergasted at first, but then answered, "Don't play stupid with me, Yoh. Now get going."

Amidamaru sighed, said, "I'm not playing stupid," and explained the whole deal.

"I see, then. Sorry, Amidamaru." Said Anna, and led him over to the bike. After a few wobbly minutes, they were off and riding.

It had been an hour since the group had left the hotel, and they were all equally tired.

Even Tokageroh, Kori, Bason, and Yoh were feeling weathered. Right then Pilika spoke up, "Trey, what was it that you were going to tell me earlier?"

Trey answered, "Umm….it's sort of a long story." and explained the ordeal to her.

"Wow." said Pilika. "So you guys don't even know who did this to you?"

"Nope," said Yoh halfheartedly.

"And we don't even know how to get back to ourselves!" added Amidamaru.

"Well, it's not _that _bad," said Pilika, trying to lighten their spirits. "Amidamaru gets a whole new life, and Yoh never has to die."

"But I'll always have to be explaining to people that I'm not Yoh Asakura," said Amidamaru. Then Yoh took his turn. "And I'll never be able to have-"

"Sssh, Yoh! This fanfic is rated PG!! Do you want to get the author in trouble??" Len quickly cut him off.

"Oh, sorry," Yoh said meekly.

"Boy, I'm tired," Morty cut in. "Anna, do you think we could stop and take a break?" The rest of the group waited with bated breath to hear her reply. She considered it for a moment, then answered, "All right, we can take a break. Now that you mention it, I'm pretty tired myself." So everyone pulled over next to a really high sand dune and sat down to catch their breaths.

A bit of the story is quite obvious from now on, considering that they still had a long way to go, so I'm just going to let you guess that they rode on, took a couple more short brakes,

And rode some more, then I will continue this story at the next important event.

It was now nightfall, and the group was now coming upon a small house on the side of the road. "Hey, look! Maybe we can stay there tonight," said Trey hopefully. Everyone agreed that this was a good idea, so they pulled their bikes up to the side of the house and walked to the front door. It was Len who knocked and heard the voice from inside, "Come in."

A/N: Okay, that's it for now, folks! Now, I'm not going to write any more unless I get a good amount of reviews from you guys, so don't procrastinate to tell me what you think!


	3. The Stay

A/N: Okay, here's what you've all been waiting for!!! But before we get on with the story, I wanted to thank my beta, Ausha Black, and send a message to GirlWaterShaman and any other readers may have been wondering about in the last chapter: What did Yoh whisper into Rio's ear? May I have a build-the-excitement drum roll, please? Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...........

Now let us return to the scene...

"And Rio, remember that time when-" here Yoh leans over toward Rio and whispers something in his ear.

Now let's get a closer look...

"And Rio, remember that time when I spiked your drink at dinner with sleeping pills, went into your room while you were asleep, put a bald cap on you, squirted a whole bottle of purple ketchup into your underwear drawer, filled all of your shoes with toothpaste, cut the crotch out of all of your pants, and colored all of your teeth black with permanent marker?" When Amidamaru draws back, Rio looks angry, crosses his arms, and answers through gritted teeth, "Yes, _quite_ well. This is Yoh Asakura."

If you look in just the right place at just the right time, you can still see a little bit of black on Rio's teeth.

Oh and by the way, sorry about the names. I had already written the second chapter before I got your note, but they are right in this chapter. All right, now on with the story!!!

I am not Shonen Jump and do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I am just a huge fan who uses them for her twisted little stories.

The Shaman Switch

Chapter 3

The Stay

Ren opened the door and led everyone into the house. There was a kind looking old woman doing some needlepoint at a table by the door. As they entered, she looked up, greeted them with a warm smile, and said, "Looks like you yunguns are shamans." The reaction was tremendous. HoroHoro's jaw literally dropped out of his mouth(Ryu quickly bent down, picked it up and replaced it); Ren's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline(he literally had to reach halfway up his hair spike and pull them down again); Amidamaru didn't know what to do with his hands(thankfully, he settled with putting them in his pockets); Yoh's eyes swelled so much that he literally had to hold them into his sockets; Kori fell off of HoroHoro's shoulder; Bason sank through the floor and didn't reappear for some time; Tokageroh started fidgeting terribly; Ryu started to shake and sputter out nonsense("This is all just pink elephants!!!!"). The only one who stayed perfectly calm was Anna, who said, "So how did you know?"

The woman considered it for a moment and answered, "Well, m' granddaughter's a shaman. Goes by the name of…what was it now?" As the woman pondered it for a moment, everyone returned to their normal state. "Ah, now I remember!" said the woman. "It was Tamao! Yes, she went off to a school of some sort." All return to their states of shock, and even Anna's lips twitch slightly. "So," the woman continued, "My name is Karen. If you people are lookin' for a place to stay, yeh can stay here tonight if yeh wish. Got a couple extra rooms in back, but one's already taken by some other shamans."

"Thank you," said Anna, and led everyone to one of the empty rooms. "Everyone lay their sleeping bags on the floor," Anna directed, "And put your stuff beside them. We need rest tonight, because we can't take half as many brakes tomorrow as we did today."

Everyone groans, but follow Anna's orders. Fifteen minutes later, she shouts, "Okay, lights out!"

"Hold on a second, Anna," said Amidamaru. "I need to get a glass of water."

As he raises himself from the sleeping bag, Anna says, "I better come with you, Amidamaru."

They make their way out the door of the room, but are shortly cut off by a familiar woman with shoulder-length blonde hair who was trying to balance a tall stack of pizza boxes. "SHERONA?!?!?!" Amidamaru gasps.

"Yoh, what are you doing here?" Sherona questions.

"I'm not—" Amidamaru started, but Anna claps her hand over his mouth.

"We're on our way to Pachi Village with the others. We were just staying here for the night." Anna answered for him. Sherona exclaims very excitedly, "You mean you found out where it is?!?!"

"No, we didn't," Anna replied, "But we're trying. Anyway, I didn't see your van outside."

"It broke down. It's in the mechanic's shop right now, and we had to walk all this way to find a place to stay."

Anna smiled slyly and said, "Then I guess you'll have to walk all the way back to get it."

Sherona opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by two shrill voices.

"Like, hurry up, Sherona!!"

"Yeah, we're like, starving here!!"

"Coming!" Sherona shouted back to them. She turned to Anna and Amidamaru and said, "Well, see ya. The Li's are waiting." Then she stumbled back to her room, barely managing to keep the pizzas from toppling everywhere.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, the group was talking about what had happened earlier.

"Master Ren, I just don't understand why you didn't fight the shikigami with _me_." Bason whined.

"Because Amidamaru and I already knew about it, and we didn't want the information to spread to any other person." Ren concluded, quite simply.

"But _I'm_ not a person," Bason answered.

"You know what I mean!" Ren said firmly.

HoroHoro changed the subject. "So what do you think Anna and Amidamaru are really doing? I mean a glass of water? Pttht! could you come up with any more of a dumb excuse?"

Kori nodded in agreement. Tokageroh, on the other hand, disagreed. "You are too suspicious, HoroHoro. Anna was probably thirsty, too."

"But maybe she wanted to tell him something that she did not want us to know," added Ryu.

"Naw," Said Yoh, who was still getting used to the prospect of being able to pass through solid objects. "She might've just wanted to make sure he wouldn't say anything stupid if someone thought he was me."

"Well, we're about to find out," said Manta, pointing toward the knob on the door, which was being turned as he spoke. In walked Anna and Amidamaru who seemed to be fighting; the top of Amidamaru's hair was wet and he looked a bit nettled, and Anna was barking at him, "Well, next time, watch what you're talking about!" As the two closed the door and turned to the others, they noticed that Anna was carrying two tall stacks of sandwiches, as was Amidamaru. The two set them down on the table to the side of the room and announced, "Bon appetite." Everyone rushed over and started joyously pigging out, laughing and talking as they did so. Then Manta glanced over at Yoh, who looked very contrite. "What's wrong, Yoh?" He said.

"You tell me," Yoh moaned, looking sadly at the sandwich Manta was holding.

"Oh, sorry Yoh." Manta said, feeling compassion for his digestion systemless-friend. "Would you like me to describe the taste to you?"

"Sure, why not."

"Well, the ham's pretty juicy, mmm, and mozzarella cheese, too. Yeah and there's the perfect amount of honey mustard and mayonnaise—"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! STOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!! THE AGONY!!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The next morning, the group left. Between waving goodbye to Karen and hysterically watching the Li's begin their dreadful journey back to the last town on foot, they started conversing over recent matters. "Whew! What were the chances of that happening? I mean, running into Tamao's grandma?" HoroHoro began. "What a weird small world."

"If you ask me, there's something strange about the whole matter," said Ren, who was apparently deep in thought. "With you, there is always something strange about the whole matter," answered Ryu. "And anyways," added Anna, "We didn't ask you."

Ren's hair spike twitches, he says, "At least I'm right, and that's all there is to it." Everyone shoots him sarcastic looks, and Yoh begins to have second thoughts about him letting him join the group. Little did they know, he _was_ right.

Back in the kitchen of Karen's house, The elderly woman holds a walkie-talkie in one hand and pulls off a Mission Impossible (which I neither own nor take any interest in) mask with the other, revealing the dark-skinned face of a woman with long black hair. She pushes the talk button on the device and says, "Decoy to Header. Key Shamans have left the premises and are heading East by Northeast at 40 degrees, over."

"Excellent," replies a disguised voice on the other end. "Yoh Asakura and his friends will soon feel my wrath."

A/N: Mmm-mmh! Now wasn't that exciting? Now, why not hear what my other head thinks? Take it away, Ern.

Host, A.K.A. me: Welcome all to a show called "Head to Head!!!" With your host, me, the lunatic

(I may not be, but hey! This _is_ my fanfic) KattSwann!! Today's guest is none other than my other head. Let's hear it for Ern!!!

Katt: All right, Ern. How do you like my story?

Ern: Well, it's quite good, considering that you didn't borrow my brain to write it.

Katt: Not funny. I can write a story without your brain any day.

Ern: Oh yeah?? I'd just like to see you do that.

Katt: I already have.

Ern: Uhh…..well……that proves nothing! Pea Brain!

Katt: Glob Gob!

Ern: Mop Top!

Katt: Sneeze Sleaze!

Ern: Yuck. Stinker!

Katt: Ernie!

Ern: That hurt. Katt!!

Katt: Ouch! That's the worst insult I've ever received.

Ern: Me too. Insult Queen!

Katt: Why, thank you.

Ern: Grrrrrrrr.

That's it for now, folks. The forth chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing it!


	4. The Action Begins

I am not Shonen Jump or Hiroyuki Takei and I do not own Shaman King. I am just using the characters for my twisted little stories.

A/N:Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long! Enjoy!

The Shaman Switch

Chapter 4

The Action Begins

It was late in the day and the group had been pedaling vigorously in hopes of soon reaching the next rest stop. Yoh and Manta had been contemplating possible means of inversing the swap between the shaman and ghost.

"Well, maybe if you formed spirit unity and--"

"No, that wouldn't work."

"Do you think if--"

"We already tried that."

"Would you at least let me finish--"

"I just want to eat again..."

"Huff!"

"What's wrong with _you_?"

"Oh, _nothing._"

"Would you two cut it out? You sound like an old married couple!" HoroHoro cut in.

He had been listening to their attempts for some time, and wished that they would change to a more interesting conversational subject.

"You know what?" Amidamaru started. "Something's strange. You know when Anna came with me last night when I went to get some water? It was as if she _knew_ the Li's were there."

"That _is_ strange," Commented Manta, squinting with concentration.

"And," Yoh added, "What did she trade to get these bikes? She didn't have anything _to _trade."

Anna caught wind of their conversation and shouted at them suddenly, "Less talk, more pedal!"

They all groaned, but followed her orders.

After a while, the assemblage entered a place much lusher than the previous scenery. There were small shrubs and flowers flourishing alongside the road amongst hearty amounts of grass. Soon a huge, stone mansion was in plain view. Suddenly Anna said,

"That mansion probably has air conditioning. Let's stop there for a short brake."

The others all exchanged puzzled glances. Anna was _never_ that nice. But since they were all tired, they decided to hold no suspicions.

Anna approached the large, wooden door of the mansion and lifted the big, brass knocker, but before she could do anything an extremely cheery voice answered, "Oh, do come in! I just love company. It's been so lonely ever since—"suddenly the voice stopped with a short sniff, then returned, "Oh, do come in!" With some difficulty, Anna pushed open the large door and ushered them all inside. A tall woman was standing beside the door watering a pot of begonias. She was wearing a huge, puffy pink dress with purple bunnies all over it, quite an eyesore to anyone who was looking at it. She had long, black hair that reached down to her waist, and dark skin. "Hello, hello, hello!" she coursed, looking over the group. "Well, let's go to the parlor! We can have some tea and cakes! You can ask about this dress I bought marked 99 off! You can complement my beautiful mansion! You can ask me why I'm acting this way! I'll tell you! I'm an optimist! I'm not on drugs! " The woman's voice started to show a hint of annoyance. "Why would you think I'm on drugs? Can't a person act like they want? I could put you on trial for that! I could sue the pants off of you! But I don't have any evidence! Well, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be sued anyhow." The woman then went back to normal, if you could call that normal. "Oh my, I'm ranting again," she said. "Well, let's go to the parlor! We can have tea and cakes! Let's go!" And she led the way to the parlor. "I am a little scared," whispered Ryu to the others.

Once seated in the parlor, although a bit uneasily, the assemblage began to enjoy themselves, thanks to the cable tv. The woman's name was Mari, and Anna was conversing rather smoothly with her.

"Look, boys! We're out of teacakes!" Mari exclaimed. "You, with the jacket, and you, with the funny purple hair spike? Yes, will you go get some more? The cakes are just inside the kitchen on the counter." She directed.

"Get more tea, too." Demanded Anna. Though unwanting to part with the tv or be any nearer to each other than opposite sides of the room, Horo and Ren got up and shuffled off to the kitchen to avoid the looming wrath of Anna.

Because it was such a huge mansion, HoroHoro and Ren obviously got lost on the way to the kitchen, and, both seeing an excuse to get the hell away from each other, decided to split up. Let's take a look at Horo's expedition………….

"At my house, the kitchen is next to the front door, so this kitchen must be right—_aargh!_" HoroHoro had been gone from the main room of the mansion for quite some time in his attempts to find the kitchen, which so far he had come up empty. Here he continued to grumble to himself until he heard a faint _Ding!_ In the distance. "A microwave!" Horo exclaimed, and ran off in the direction of the noise. In no time at all he had reached the kitchen, throwing himself at the microwave, hugging it and crying and telling it how much he loved it, until some thing grabbed him from behind and jerked him backward. Someone slid a bag over his head, his vision being reduced to nothing but blackness, and someone else had knotted up his hands and feet into a hogtie. HoroHoro tried to yell for help, but before he could manage to do so, he falt a hand being clapped over his mouth. He struggled to get free, but he was bound tight, and couldn't even shake the bag off of his head. He heard a squeak and realized they had captured Kori, which _really_ made him mad. He struggled harder, but before he could get himself free, he felt a pinprick on his right leg. Quickly he bagan to feel extremely tired and stopped struggling. Soon sleep overtook him, and he saw no more.

Gee, that was, erm…interesting. Let's see how Ren's doing, shall we?

Ren, of course, had no luck whatsoever in finding the kitchen, and contrary to what he had been thinking, he had terrible navigational skills, for he had been going in a circle for half an hour.

"Hurrrrgh….this is so boring," said Ren as he leaned against the wall. "Bason!" he called. Out of nowhere his faithful guardian ghost appeared. "Yes, Master Ren?"

"Bason, since I am having no luck whatsoever in the manner, would you find the kitchen?"

"Only if you say please."

"Okay, please."

"With sugar on it?"

"With sugar on it."

"And a cherry?"

"And a—BASON, QUIT THAT!"

"Fine. But I won't do anything if you don't put a cherry on it."

"NO!"

"Fine."

"Urrrrrgh…Okay, with a cherry on it."

"And sprinkles?"

"BASON, GO!"

(gloomily) "Okay.."

"Ungh, allright, with sprinkles."

"Yay!"

As Bason glides cheerily through the wall, Ren wonders if he has lost his mind. Suddenely Ren hears strange sounds quite near, sounds of something being dragged. He darts around the corner, searching frantically for a closet. He comes upon two identical doors and opens one. In it is a man taking a shower. He says, "LEARN TO KNOCK!" and slams the door in Ren's face. Ren tries the other door and almost cries out of joy and relief: he found a broom closet. In it he jumps and closes the door, leaving it open a crack so he can see and hear what is passing. Soon two men with black sheets draped over themselves pass in front of the door, dragging someone that is tied up, and at Ren's closer inspection, he finds that it is Horo. He almost dies trying not to laugh. Then "He Who Has Very Big Ego" finally realizes that if they have hurt Horo, then they probably hurt the others, too. When the two men are out of eye and earshot, Ren flies out the door and rushes for the end of the hall, thinking, _I must find the others._


End file.
